smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Режимы игры
There are several different Game Modes in SMITE. Each mode has its own unique map with its own rules and objectives. Common among each mode is the existence of lane minions and structures. They players' objective in most of these game modes is to defeat the enemies' Titan. Завоевание Two teams of five players fight off in a three-laned map. Players must have an account level of 5 or more and must also have unlocked Arena, Joust and Assault to play this mode. This is a typical MOBA mode with two bases at opposite sides of the map connected by three lanes. Each lane is protected by two towers and a Phoenix. Between these lanes is the jungle, which is a maze that connect the lanes and contains several neutral monster camps that provide different buffs and bonuses to the player that slays them. The main objective of this mode is for players to assault the enemy defenses and destroy the Titan at the center of their base, while preventing the enemy from destroying theirs. The first team to destroy the enemy Titan wins. The game starts after a brief setup time where players can spend their starting gold and roam the map to place wards or engage the enemy gods. There are no lane minions nor jungle creeps during this setup time. The lane minions spawn in each lane after the setup time. To advance and defeat the enemy Titan, players must destroy all of the structures in at least one lane. All of the structures in each lane are invulnerable until the one furthest out from the base is destroyed. The Titan cannot be attacked until at least one Phoenix has fallen, and is stronger with each structure still remaining to defend it. The Conquest map has a Greek theme. One side is Mount Olympus. This is known as the Order side. The other side of the map has a volcanic mausoleum featuring mythical monsters such as Typhon. This is known as the Chaos side. Arena This mode is a deathmatch with two teams of five players in a small arena with no lanes nor towers. There are no Titans in this mode. Instead, to win, the players' objective is to reduce the enemy team's ticket counter to 0. Each team starts with 500 tickets and there are specific rules for reducing enemy tickets: *Killing an enemy God deducts 5 tickets. *Last hitting an enemy minion deducts 1 ticket. *Escorting friendly minions to the enemy portal deducts 1 ticket each. *Escorting a friendly Arena Juggernaut to the enemy portal deducts 15 tickets. Minions are spawned from the left and right sides of each base and march on the dirt paths towards the middle of the arena. If there are no enemy minions nor gods to attack there, they will head straight toward the enemy base's center where a portal is located. Minions reaching the portal cause the enemy to lose tickets. Minions are spawned in waves of seven every 20 seconds. A special super minion, the Arena Juggernaut, will spawn after a team gets 10 kills. The Arena Juggernaut pushes with the regular creep wave and has a large health pool, but does not attack. It will stop moving if an enemy god is nearby, but will continue moving if at least one friendly god is standing near it. There are two exits to each base located on the leftmost and rightmost sides. There is an invulnerable Phoenix protecting each entrance. There are also neutral buff camps on the left and right sides of the arena. Teams respawn in waves in this mode. There is a single timer for an entire team constantly ticking away. Thus if a player dies just before the team timer goes off they will respawn almost immediately. The team timer increases in length the further ahead in score that team is, up to 60 seconds. Once a team is down to 10 tickets, killing small minions will no longer deduct tickets. Killing large minions and escorting friendly minions through the enemy portal still deducts tickets. Assault Two teams of five players are pitted against each other in a single lane. There are no jungle camps and the only goal is to push the minion waves and destroy all of the enemy's structures with the game ending at the death of a Titan. Unlike other modes, the game picks a random God for each player. Players can re-roll their god for 250 or 25 , causing the game to select a different random one. Gods can also be swapped between players, but, players cannot re-roll after having traded with a player. There is a balancing mechanic in place for this random God assignment where if one team has a healer, the other will also have one. It's not possible to re-roll and become a healer. If a healer is re-rolled, the player will not get another healer. Once the game starts, players must make sure to spend all of their gold before leaving the spawn platform, as they can't return to base to buy items or regenerate in the fountain until they die. This also applies to Chang'e's passive. Stackable buff items (with the exception of Doom Orb, Heartseeker and Hide of the Urchin) are disabled in this mode. Joust (3v3 and 1v1) With two teams of only three players and a single lane, this mode is a much simpler variation of the Conquest gamemode. There are jungle camps on the sides of the map and only one short lane protected by one tower and a phoenix. The objective is to destroy the enemy's defenses, and ultimately their Titan. There is also a League version of this game mode, with only one player on each team instead of three. Siege A moderate sized map with two lanes. This mode has two teams of four players fighting to destroy each other's structures and finally their Titan with the aid of a special super minion, the Siege Juggernaut. Standard lane minions spawn at the regular intervals and sizes, but for every 100 points a team earns, a Siege Juggernaut is spawned. Each team can earn points by: *Clearing a jungle camp for 9 points. *Killing an enemy God for 5 points. *Killing enemy minions for 1 point each. This super-sized monster has a large health pool and deals bonus damage to enemy structures, but they are also slow and will stop moving to attack their target until it dies or leaves their attack range. It is also possible to spawn a Siege Juggernaut by killing the neutral Wild Juggernaut in the center of the map. This can allow a team to have two Juggernauts pushing at the same time. There is a portal in each team's base that activates when that team has at least one Juggernaut on the battlefield. Entering the portal will transport the player instantly to their friendly Juggernaut. If a team has multiple Juggernauts, players will be teleported to the one that was first spawned. If a Juggernaut dies, it will spawn two ranged minions shortly after. Clash Clash is a 5v5 Casual Game Mode that is focused around group team fights and lane pushing mechanics. The map itself features two lanes defended by structures. The goal of each team is to push down the opponent's defenses and defeat the enemy Titan. Players can expect to meet each other in the middle of the map which provides quick access to the major objectives, both lanes, and a central Damage (red) Buff that players will have to fight over. The layout means players will be fighting often and in large numbers, while looking for opportunities to push down the enemy team's defenses. Match of the Day The Match of the Day (or MotD) is a special mode in Smite, that changes daily. It was introduced December 21, 2012 with SMITE Closed Beta Version 0.1.1267.0. For more detailed information about this game mode and a list of previous MotDs, please visit its main article: Match of the Day Domination Domination used to be a regular mode that was removed from the game on January 8, 2014 with SMITE Beta Version 0.1.1918.2. It was possible to play it through Match of the Day until late November of 2014, when it was completely removed from the game. The rules were as follows: Two teams of five players placed in two bases at opposite ends of the map fight for the control of Three Obelisks distributed in three lanes. All players start at level 3 and with more Gold than in Conquest. Each side has a counter of 400 tickets. Similar to Arena, the objective of this mode was to empty the enemies' counter first. To do this a team must control at least Two of the Three Obelisks, which would cause the enemy counter to lose tickets every second. Category:Smite